What can be said when there's nothing left to say?
by DrowningHeta
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino are just starting at Hetalia High, much drama awaits them. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

…when something needs to be said but there's nothing left to say…

Good morning and goodnight, why don't you pull up a chair and sit on the floor?

.this is a tale of emotions running high.

Mute words filling in the gaps made by a silence louder than thunder.

""

Rain poured down, it blotted out every other sound and filled the empty void of the world. For Lovino Vargas, however, it was nothing more than an annoyance. Dark brown hair seeming black and plastered on his face he struggled to get his suitcase over cobblestones he slipped and skinned his knee.

"Ve~ careful, Lovino" Feliciano, Lovino's little brother told him as he easily pulled his own suitcase on to the path and then yanked Lovino's out of the thick mud he had somehow managed to get it stuck into.

Despite the rain and the cold October air, heat flooded Lovino, "Bastard! I'm just fine!" He snapped out at Feliciano who just ignored his temper.

Both of them were painfully aware that all of their clothes and what not would be completely soaked by now, with heavy hearts they struggled to heave open the big oak doors and trudged inside.


	2. Chapter 2

…when something needs to be said but there's nothing left to say…

Good morning and goodnight, why don't you pull up a chair and sit on the floor?

.this is a tale of emotions running high.

Mute words filling in the gaps made by a silence louder than thunder.

""

Chatter filled the dining hall as plates of steaming and unappetising food were plunked on tables by already tired students. Globs of mush masquerading as mash-potato, limp salad and soggy chips were on the menu, as one could expect from a British school. The school should really just stop bothering to try and feed their students, the Cuisine Club would be selling food before too long; they were the un-sung heroes of the school, without them the majority of the student body would have either starved to death of died of food poisoning. So on the first night of the school year the food was poked at, pushed around on plates and whatever was edible was eaten [not much]. But enough about the crappy British food, no doubt you wish to learn of the students. It's actually quite boring, really, so much fuss is kicked up about high school, savage kids and whatnot, but honestly, in reality it's incredibly peaceful.

"The Hero has arrived!~"

**Yes, peaceful.**

A few students by the door let out terrified squeaks as they were almost squished by a massive door. A few guys shifted away from the over-excited American team, a certain Brit glowered at the American in question, and one Russian snapped his metal fork in half thinking about what he could do to the provocative teen if he so wished it.

Most of the teenagers just rolled their eyes, and a few grinned at the sight of an old, dear friend. Alfred strolled other to a table and plunked down next to the previously mentioned Brit who was now studiously ignoring him.

"Sup, Artie?!" Alfred typically ignored the waves of malicious intent rolling off his buddy, it wasn't as though he was in any danger from the boy. Not only was he stronger, but faster two and could out run him any day.

Gritting his teeth _Arthur_ chose not to say anything, but damn he hated that nickname. Filling his mouth with mash –Arthur's one of the few who can stand the food- he hoped Alfred would get the picture and realise he was not happy with his previous stunt.

""

Somewhere not really necessary to pinpoint, Feliciano sat quietly, wondering where his brother was. His food was barely touched, so used to Italian cuisine all he could bare to place on the tray was salad… and then he found an ant on one of the leaves of spinach and was now he was fairly depressed, certain that the food alone would make him hate it here. Thus why he was silently sitting alone, unable to motivate himself even to get up and make some friends.

Where was Lovino, damnit?

""

Lovino kicked at the locker door one last time, managing to knee himself in the head in his cramped position. Whoop-de-fucking-doo, day one and he had already gotten himself shoved into a locker, _locked_ in a locker. He couldn't even begin to express his disgust, so the long string of curse words flying from his mouth would have to suffice. They were bigger than him, damnit! Stronger, too. If only he hadn't of lost his fucking temper, if only he hadn't walked into that guy. If only that guy had a shred of dignity not to stick kids half their size into lockers!

"Fucking damnit!" Face no doubt as red as a tomato Lovino yelled out.

"Dios mio, is someone in here? Are you okay?"

A Spanish accented voice drifted through the locker door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I love Spamano~ but people… please review? Seriously, they fill me with fluffy rainbows~ there's nothing better than getting reviews**

**Mute words filling in the gaps made by a silence louder than thunder.**

Romano stayed deadly still, not wanting to be found in such a compromising situation on _his first day damnit_, but also desperately wanting to get out and find his brother.

"Pardon?" the voice drifted further away, and Romano let out a sigh, unsure whether to be relieved or pissed that the person seemed to be gone.

"Kya!" artificial light streamed in, and Romano, who had been leaning heavily on the door tumbled out, landing on his face. Staring up into bright, cheerful, green eyes laced with concern, Romano decided he was going to be pissed.

"What the hell?" He snarled, struggling to stand up.

The Spaniard frowned slightly, then comprehension lit up on his face. "Oh! Were you playing Hide and Seek? Ahaha…. Lo siento… but if nothing bad has happened by now, nothing bad will, right?"

Romano just glared at the taller, biting his lip to stop himself going into a tirade against the guy. Finally recognising the part disgusted, part pitiful and mostly pissed off gaze of Romano, Antonio decided to back track, "So, um, what were you doing in a closet?"

Romano's eye twitched, "I thought it would be fun to a-fucking get in a damn locker, and then fucking damn lock myself in it from the fucking inside." With each word he spoke his Italian accent got thicker and thicker, and Romano felt a rant rise up in his stomach, ready to barf it on the unsuspecting Spaniard; he smirked at the thought…

Next thing he knew he was being pulled into a big bear hug, a _smothering_, break-your-bones kind of hug.

"Haha~ So cute~"

""

Feliciano scanned the doors to the dining hall, hoping- no, praying Romano would appear soon. And then, like the answer to a prayer, a side door opened and Romano looking very disgruntled and a strange boy with a very red cheek whom Feliciano didn't recognise appeared. Instantly knowing his brother had slapped the other, he got up in a rush, ready to diffuse any... 'situation' Romano had probably gotten into.

The boy broke out in a laugh, grinning cheerfully at Romano, who just glared at him. Feliciano stoped in his tracks, something was not right here… Gingerly, he approached the two, "Um… Romano?" he ventured.

Romano turned a very bored glance his way, though Feliciano could tell how tense he was, he opened his mouth to say something, -probably along the lines of 'bastard'.

"Oh! You must be Feliciano, right?" The messy haired boy grinned goofily at him, not giving Romano a chance to speak, who glared at him. "My name's Antonio! So you're just starting here, right? Along with your brother?"

Feliciano and Romano both just blinked up at him in confusion: how could he be so cheery? He was clearly going to have a bruise where Romano slapped him [he slaps like a girl], most likely had been sworn at endlessly.

Feliciano spoke up first, "Si! Ciao~ It's nice to meet you!" He decided to brush off the weirdness of the situation, after all, it wasn't often something like this happened. "Romano, where were you?" He turned to his brother, honestly curious. Romano glared at him and Feliciano knew he was treading on thin ice, "…Is what I would say, but you're here now so it doesn't matter." Feliciano just smiled at him, knowing he could counter-act Romano's bitchy mood.

"Let's just a-fucking get some food." Romano said at last, suddenly looking very drained.

"Ve~ Okay!~ Thanks for bringing him back, Antonio!" Feliciano smiled and waved happily at Antonio who smiled just as goofily with eyes almost closed and also waved, while Feliciano physically dragged a struggling Romano to the food table.

When out of earshot Feliciano turned to his brother very seriously, "I've never seen a stranger be that happy after speaking to you for the first time in my whole life." He, too, got slapped for that one.

_Right-io guys~, there's chapter three for ya'. Though I have a question… what do you guys think could happen in future? 'Cause I didn't really consider plot and the like before writing and posting this, like a responsible human being. Next chapter will be more focused on Feliciano, maybe… Probably… I don't know, I haven't quite yet decided…_

_And also:_

_Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review._

_Just in case you didn't get the picture:_

_~~~!REVIEW!~~~_

_DrowningHete, signing out_


	4. Chapter 4

_And chapter four…. I, like, just finished chapter three. It is currently 2:21am Down Under, God bless Friday's… well, Saturday now… So I'm just like, sitting/laying on my bed, typing, with this huge thing of Monster energy drink /^.^\ Life be Heaven at the moment… Though I have a sack Monday so I should really be sleeping and studying for that ." But oh well…_

"And so, when using the substitution method, we carry this X over here and place in this equation within brackets…" The maths teacher, Mr Lovell, drowned on and on. Feliciano's head bobbed rhythmically, and no, not to music, but fatigue. He barely got any sleep the previous night, and hadn't been able to sleep the night before that at all. One thing was for certain, this was a bad start to the year. But oh well, he knew how to do what the man was teaching… Probably. He wasn't actually too sure what it was.  
"I will now come around and check the state of your notes." Those words got through to Feliciano. Sitting up quickly he stared down at his page with a growing sense of foreboding… His blank page with a few odd doodles in it. Nope, definitely not a good start at all.

"Um, you can quickly copy my notes down if you would like." Came a low voice next to him, turning his head Feliciano saw an Asian kid offering his notebook to him- Japanese, probably.

"Oh," Feliciano hadn't even realized that there was someone next to him, he had been so tired. "Thanks~" He smiled widely at the other, and quickly began copying the careful, neat writing in a messy scrawl. By the time Mr Lovell got to them Feliciano was done and Kiku had his book back. Mr Lovell inspected Feliciano's book, and nodded in satisfaction, when he checked Kiku's he frowned and re-checked Feliciano's before shaking his head and moving on; so long as they had the notes it didn't really matter.

Feliciano let out a huge sigh of relief as Mr Lovell passed them, "Thanks~" He grinned at Kiku, suddenly not very tired at all, "My name's Feliciano, by the way."

"Mine's Kiku." Kiku said, smiling a little in response, "I'll take it you're also a new student here..?"

"Si, so that means you are too, I guess. I'm glad. I was starting to get a bit worried, I mean, this place is so huge and everyone seems to know where everything is and what to do, meanwhile I'm like, completely lost, ve~" Feliciano stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, it certainly is very big… I have a bad sense of direction, so it's almost certain I'll be lost at some point or other…" Kiku let out a humourless chuckle, "My family always says I 'could get lost in a paper bag'." It was then that Feliciano noticed that he looked a little green around the edges.

"Ve~ I'm sure you'll be fine." Feliciano tried to reassure him, patting him on the back, which Kiku shrank from, but didn't rebuke.

""

Feliciano headed off to his next class, Art, which he took with his brother early, wanting to be sure he arrived to his class on time, as it was, he got lost and arrived moments after the bell had rang. Scanning the room he saw his brother and Kiku sitting across from each other, both focused on the canvases in front of them. Chuckling slightly to himself, Feliciano sat at the head of the table, "Ciao~ Kiku!" He sang out, earning a couple glares which he just brushed off. "Romano, what are we supposed to be doing?" He asked a bit more seriously and even slightly pleadingly.

Romano jabbed his finger to a bouquet of flowers, "Just do a damn realism piece.'' He growled, sounding weary. Not sensing the mood at all, Feliciano hummed as he strolled over to the paint, fetching a small variety of colours and large amounts of black and white paint.

Still humming a strange tune that neither Kiku nor Romano recognised, Feliciano began expertly smearing paint in the vague shape of the subject.

About 15 minutes later Kiku couldn't help but spare another glance at Feliciano and his work. It was very good, Feliciano seemed to have mastered and perfected the art of finding shapes, his flowers were giving off the faintest glow and looked alive. Needless to say, Kiku was very impressed, he had gotten into the school on an arts scholarship, and his didn't look nearly as good in comparison.

Feliciano caught him staring and cocked his head at Kiku in a silent question, Kiku flushed deeply, "I-It's looks really good." He said stuttered out at last.

"Ve~" Feliciano seemed to be quite pleased with this, "Thanks, Kiku~ Can I have a look at yours?"

Kiku blushed even deeper, causing Feliciano to giggle (thus causing Kiku to blush even more, if Antonio was there he would have called Kiku a 'tomato') and stepped back.

"Wow, yours looks great, too… Am I wrong, but do I detect some more oriental style of painting?" As it was, Kiku's work did carry certain qualities that marked it as Asian. Kiku smiled softly, though he could feel his face warming up, pleased that Feliciano liked it.

"Arigoto," he said, before mentally slapping himself, Feliciano didn't speak Japanese; he wouldn't know what that meant. "Thank you," Kiku repeated, "And yes, I suppose I was trying to get some of my culture into it…"

Meanwhile, Romano was struggling with a deep internal conflict: should he report the Spanish Bastard, or should he not? Decisions, decisions. While Antonio couldn't have known what was so wrong about what pulling Romano's curl, he should have listened to Romano when he said not to, damn it! This school was proving to be more and more troublesome. But… Romano glanced at his brother happily conversing with the Japanese guy he hadn't the guts to introduce himself to, while Feliciano was enjoying it so much he couldn't very well pull out.

Well played, Fate, well played. Romano was certain she was laughing somewhere._ At least someone could get enjoyment from Romano's plight._ Asides from us that is, but let's not break the fourth wall.

_This chapter… I didn't even decide that Kiku was going to be a new student. The words just appeared on my page… So Feliciano's just like 'You! Yeah, you! I declare friendship!'_

_But seriously guys, Kiku and Feliciano would get along so well. _

_At 3:42 I'm going to hit the hey, night~_

_D.H. _

_Okay, just fell over turning off my light, well not so much fell over as sank to the floor taking my chair with me in a state of semi-conscience. Yeah, I'm not tired anymore, so I'll write more before I go to bed, which you'll be reading before this… _


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mwahahaha~ New chapter~_

"'

"Eat it!" Arthur screeched, roaring in laughter, "Ahahah." Jelly was mushed into his hair and dribbling down his neck. He sat on top of Francis with a scone wedged in the Frenchman's mouth. Food flew around them, the teachers had long since given up trying to calm them down and were now hiding behind a barricade of tables, waiting for the students to to tire themselves out.

Most of the students were having much more benign fun -throwing soft foods like apple pie and custard- and roaring in (happy, not malicious) laughter. However, poor Francis was deaf to the world of cheer around him, beating one of his arms against the floor in an, _I give! I give! _gesture. Green in the face he fought the desire to vomit, knowing it would only result in him drowning in his own fluids. Arthur wriggled the disgusting and possibly dangerous scone further into Francis's mouth, who went from green to white to purple as he gagged and fought for breath.

Two strong arms hurled Arthur off Francis, who spit the scone out first thing. Yao struggled to keep the enraged teen under control, unable to watch Arthur try and _kill_ Francis right there and do nothing. Now, you're probably hoping that Arthur and Yao had hot, angry, passionate hate-sex right there, but no; Yao raised his wok up high above his head, twirled it once and brought it down on Arthur's head- hard. Arthur slumped down to the ground unconscious and Francis stumbled away to puke and wash his mouth out with a bottle of vodka. On his way to the door, as he unfortunately didn't yet have full reign of his reflexes and took Caramel Pudding straight to the head, and fell over sideways.

Alfred pulled Arthur's unconscious body under one of the tables to prevent him from suffering anymore damage, like a stampede or being peppered with escargot.

Now I want to assure you, things like this didn't often happen at Hetalia High, sure, it was an odd school, but things rarely got this… intense. There is in fact someone to blame for all this, not even scapegoating, it really was all his fault, his name is Gilbert. I won't get into the details, but let's just say that Gilbird, Pierre, Francis' boxers and a couple of tomatoes were also involved in the creation of the food fight. It was in retaliation to a jibe from an old rival of his, a senior by the name of Elizabeta, she made a comment that threatened the Awesome's awesomeness, and so he vowed to prove that he was still 'king' of this school.

Nothing says boarding school like a sexuality crisis, right? And Hetalia High was like the school from Hell, or Sparta, that is to say: anything went.

No matter what it was, so long as you could protect your own you were as free as a bird.

Mathew Williams did not consider himself to be one of these people, granted he was the captain of the school hockey team, and he recognised that with a hockey stick in hand people most certainly treated him with more respect. They actually cowered in fear, to be correct, but Mathew was too dense to realise.

What's the word? Meek, that's it, off the ice he was just meek Mathew Williams, and he did not feel strong enough to be open about his feelings.

Sometimes he wished the teachers were more involved…

Thoroughly tired from hockey training he went straight up to his room to sleep and put ice on his bruises, consequently missing out on the chaotic food fight.

Mathew winced, stretching his back, trying to loosen the tightly wound muscles. "Urgh…" he muttered, letting the exiting students go around him like a stream around a rock. Training had been particularly intense last night, he could swear that Cuban exchange student was targeting him for some reason, but that didn't make any sense… he hadn't done anything to upset the large senior. Mathew rolled his shoulders and twisted his head trying to crack his neck.

Light fingers rested on his shoulders, expertly kneading into the sensitive flesh. Letting his head hang, Mathew moaned in appreciation as Gilbert massaged him, by the time he had done, next class had most definitely started. Turning to face his albino classmate, Mathew couldn't help but blush. _Just ignore it, just ignore it… maybe if I ignore it it'll go away…_ "H-Hey, Gilbert, thanks for that…. Um, I feel a lot better. How are you? Yeah…. Heh, you're quite good at giving massages…"

Gilbert saw him glance down awkwardly, noticing his blush he decided it would probably be best not to comment.

"One: no problem Birdie, it's my job to help damsels' in distress. Two: I am quite bored and thoroughly worn out. And three: Yes I am."

Mathew huffed and shoved Gilbert in response to being called a damsel in distress.

Unable to prevent a slight chuckle of amusement, Gilbert pushed back, creating a mini shoving war in the middle of the classroom.

"Merde!" Mathew exclaimed suddenly, startling Gilbert when he saw the time displayed on the wall. He was late. "I'm late!" he wailed, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." He kept chanting as he rushed to his next class. Leaving Gilbert standing there, staring at Mathew's retreating form on a mixture of amusement and disappointment.

**Welp, this is it for now, folks… I've got a little bit of an idea of what could be done for the next chapter but the current scene I have in my mind won't last too long…**

**Guys, please review. Is there a way I can shame you into reviewing… say something positive… it would do wonders for my morale…**


End file.
